Christy Cruise
Raleigh, North Carolina | music = "Need Your Heart" by Adventure Club ft. Kai | current_efeds = Extreme Answers Wrestling Frontline Wrestling Evolution | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = High-flying, Technical | signature = Side Show Hat-Trick Russian Roulette | finisher = The Final Touch Wheel of Fortune Last Breath | accomplishments = •EAW Vixens Champion •FWE Hellcats Champion •Longest Reigning FWE Hellcats Champion }} Christy Cruise (born May 21, 1985), also known as Cherish is an American professional e-fedder who has preformed in a few e-federations. Known for her quick rise to fame through her provocative past, Christy created an impressive and memorable entrance into the wrestling business. = Career = On December 28, 2010, Christy Cruise signed a deal with Extreme Answers Wrestling after being brought in by SG1, who was on her rise to becoming Vixens Champion. Many expected Christy to become a huge asset to the business and division, and quickly became a well known competitor in Extreme Answers Wrestling as well as other promotions. Extreme Answers Wrestling Feud with SG1 Christys abilities became noted, as she was rising quickly in the division. During her rise to stardom, she was taken under the wing of SG1 who would challenge for the Vixens Championship against Kendra Shamez and win. Christy would be in the corner of SG1, until she wanted to break away. On Dynasty, SG1 would announce she had a secret of Christy's that she would tell to the entire universe. Christy's darkest secret was revealed, and video would be shown on the titantron. The video showed Christy Cruise, 'entertaining' a man who promised to give her a chance at wrestling. Christy's provocative, and sexual past would come to the light only to vow vengeance against SG1. Christy would continue to follow SG1, and do as she was told, only for Jon Kelton to step in and help her in her time of need. Christy would challenge SG1 and SG2 at Reckless Wiring III, with the stipulation if Christy Cruise and Jon Kelton won, Christy would get a shot at the Vixens Championship. Chrsity and Jon would get the win over the SGs. The following Dynasty, Christy would go head to head with SG1 for the Vixens Championship. Christy would win the Vixens Championship that night. Feud with Cameron Ella Ava; Pain 4 Pride IV; No Regards Injury Following her Championship win, Christy would take up and coming Vixen Cameron Ella Ava under her wing. Christy and Cameron became close friends, until Cameron would be persuaded to join up with SG1. After SG1s loss of the championship, SG1 took over a stable called the Calvary and would do everything to persuade Cameron Ella Ava to join her. Christy would try to keep Cameron from doing that, with Pain For Pride around the corner. To Christy's dismay, Cameron would choose to side with SG1, therefore taking SG1s spot in the Championship Scramble at Pain 4 Pride. Christy felt betrayed, and vowed to get her revenge at Pain 4 Pride. At Pain 4 Pride IV, during the Championship Scramble, Christy would fall just short of retaining the title. Her anger and frustration towards Cameron continued after Pain For Pride, and continuing at No Regards. At No Regards, Christy Cruise challenged The Heart Break Gal, and Cameron Ella Ava for the Vixens Championship in a First Blood match. During the match, it would be Christy against Cameron for the most part, only for Cameron to drop Christy on her head, on a railing causing her to bleed. The brainbuster that was delivered, caused head trauma to Christy Cruise taking her out of action for the next year. Frontline Wrestling Evolution The Return (August 18, 2012 - Present) Category:EAW Vixens Category:FWE Hellcat Category:Hellcat Champion Category:Wrestlers born in 1985 Category:EAW Vixens Category:FWE Hellcat Category:Hellcat Champion Category:Wrestlers born in 1985